One-Shot Series
by sawesome1
Summary: This is just a series of One-Shots I decided to write. Hope you like 'em! And read my other stories to!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Well since I am still writing my story: ****_Summer of a Lifetime, _****I thought why not do some one-shots? This will be an on going story of one-shots. Ok? Ok. When writing these I will say if they are together, not together, married, college students, high school students, ect., ect., you get the point.-**

**Here is the One-Shot: ****_Midnight Dancers_**

**Relationship Status: Best Friends**

**Grade: High School**

**Place: Dojo**

**Time: 10:31 PM**

**People in Place: Only Jack and Kim**

**_Midnight Dancers:_**

Jack P.O.V.

Kim and I are currently in the Dojo getting a very late night work out. It was a Dance that night and I had chickened out to ask Kim, and people asked her but she turned them down saying she was _waiting for somebody_, now I know that somebody was probably me but I still got paranoid and did not ask her. So that is what takes us to the present day.

I was beating up a dummy when Kim asked if I could plug in some music.

"Hey Jack, can you plug in my iPod to the iHome?" she said.

I replied with a simple sure.

Then a slow song came on.

"Kim, will you dance with me?" I asked bravely.

"Jack, you know I am a terrible Dancer." she said

"Common Kim I will teach ya. Come here." *Kim came over and held onto Jack*

*They begin dancing and dancing, and the clock strikes twelve*

"Kim,"

"Ya Jack"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Ummmm Jack we sorda can't"

"I know Kim, but I chickened out to ask you in the first place."

Then next moment was the happiest moment of my life.

Kim KISSED ME!

"Jack, I love you."

"I love you too Kim"

Then I walked her home and She begged me to spend the night because she was going to be all alone. SO I ended up sleeping over.

**SO what did Y'all think? I didn't really know how to end it so, I sorda just failed at that. This will be a series of One-shots BTW. Plz REVIEW! YOU GOT IDEAS FOR ANOTHER ONE-SHOT? TELL'EM TO ME! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is a new One-Shot. I just watched the movie Skyfall and it was really good! Here is my One-Shot Skyfall!**

**Relationship Status: Spy Partners**

**Grade: Out of Collage**

**Place: The bottom of the Eiffel Tower**

**People in Place: Jack and Kim**

**Time: 8:30**

**Summary: Jack and Kim just got done doing a mission in Paris and so they decided that they wanted to go sight seeing. Could being alone under the Eiffel Tower influence a new feeling?**

**_Skyfall:_**

Kim P.O.V.

Well Jack and I just finished a mission where this guys found out some of the spy's real names and we had to stop him.

Jack and I were currently at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower just taking in the sights they Jack spoke suddenly.

"Hey Kim."

"Ya Jack?"

"Well we have been on a lot of missions now and I well, I have -" Jack was cut off by the Eiffel Tower plummeting to the ground because of a plane. It looks like the _sky is falling_ weird... OH NO! Tourist's...

"Jack we have to get out of here!" I screamed at him. "Ok Kim! Common lets go to our hotel room and get our guns and knives." Then we ran. We almost got there but then my dress got caught on something.. "JACK!" I yelled.

"What Kim?" "Jack I am caught on something!" Great just great. now some tourists are chasing us now.

Then Jack came running over to me and lets just say, he did not have much luck and now the tourists have caught up to us!

"Give us the girl and nobody gets hurt!" said one of 'them'

"NEVER I LOVE THIS GIRL SHE IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" yelled Jack...wow...he loves me...

"Well, I guess we are doing this the hard way" said one of 'them' Then they started attacking me and Jack but then we easily defeated them because they through VERY sloppy punches and kicks. Simple. Now they are all on the ground.

"So Jack what were you going to say earlier?" I asked "Well Kim... I kinda, sorda, maybe have developedsomefeelingsforyou." Jack mumbled

"Jack Speak up!" "Ok, I kinda, sorda, maybe, have developed some feelingsforyou" Jack mumbled...AGAIN

"Jack this is the last time before I drop kick you." "FINE. DARNET KIM. I LOVE YOU!" Jack yelled.

That is all I needed to hear before I smashed my lips onto his.

The kiss: Magical. Fabulous. Wonderful. Fireworks were going off in every inch of my body.

"Jack I love you too." I said to him.

That is all he needed to hear before he kissed me again.

and that is how we saved the _whole world_ from _falling. _

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed it! I know it probably was really bad, but hey? Gimmie a break I am super focused on my other story, ****_Summer of a Lifetime, _****but a girl can dream that you will like it right? Well, one more thing...REVIEW! Have ideas for other chapters? REVIEW OR PM ME! alright...I will shut up now...WAIT! I need to tell you guys that I will not be updating till Saturday next week. This is because I am off of break tomorrow. So ya hope you are ok with my schedule! BYEEEE!**


	3. Authors Note

Well hello guys. I feel terrible that this is an authors note not a chapter. It is just I have absolutely no ideas for anymore one-shots. I am also very sad because the Bronco's just lost to the Ravens. I know what you are thinking. SHE IS A BRONCOS FAN?! Yes and I love that team with all my heart. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM me with ideas, questions, comments or simply say it in a review. AND NO I AM STILL CONTIUEING THIS STORY!


End file.
